Surfin' Turf, Izzy's POV
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Heres another episode fic. I wanted to try something different today so i did. Its Izzy's POV and will have a bonus scene. Now with Jakes POV
1. Chapter 1

Me: I decided to do something different today and Do Izzy's POV. So here its is.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show if i did, you know what never mind if i did.

Ok so right now Marina the mermaid is teaching me how to surf. Jake insisted we learn to surf. I don't ask me I don't know why he , I really don't like Marina but I have to pretend i don't. Let me tell you something last year I lied to everyone and said I was friends Marina when in fact she's not my friend at all! I'm so tired of concealing my emotions about her and covering up why I can't come see her most of the time.

Me: How am I doing Marina?

Marina: Great Izzy, just remember to your balance on the surfboard, bend your knees and hold your arms straight out. Than...

Both: Catch a wave!

I'm doing it I'm surfing! Oh Jake you were right to make me come!

Me: I'm surfing!

Cubby: Cool!

Jake: Way to surf!

Wait a minute why aren't you two surfing?! You said all of us were going to learn! I just blocked out anything else they said for awhile.

Me: Surfabunga!

(Insert izzy surfing song here)

Jake: Thanks for teaching us how to surf Marina.

Marina: Anytime Jake.

Why can't he look at me the way he looks at her? If I had been paying attention instead of telling myself Jake would never like me the surfboard wouldn't have been stolen from under me literally!

Hook: Now I have the surfy thing!

Me: Yay-Hey no way!

Hook: Oh,hurry, Smee follow me. I want to start having fun on this surfy thing. Hookabunga!

Smee: Hookabunga indeed!

The boys rowed me up to shore with sad looks in their faces. I was sad too. Sigh if only we never had learned how to surf this wouldn't have happened!

Cubby: We gotta get our surfboard back.

Jake: Don't worry Cubby. We'll be surfing again in no time.

Don't worry?! Jake this is your fault! I'm still mad at you Jake!

Little did I know I wouldn't be mad for long.

Later:

Me: So where can they be going?

Cubby: Let me check my map.

Skully: We'll that's a lot of rivers and colors.

Jake: Ok crew let's get going!

Marina: Wait up!

All: Marina?

What's she going here?! Jake don't go over there! And he went over there.

Cubby: What's wrong Izzy? You seem down.

I pulled Cubby off to the side to tell him what's bothering me.

Me: Oh,Cubby! I love Jake so much but he likes Marina. I guess I can understand why though, she's smart, pretty, and a mermaid. I can't compete with that.

Cubby: Give him time Izzy, he'll come around. Now come on let's go!

Smee... Doing my best!

Marina: Ah fish sticks Hook is getting farther away from us.

Cubby: He's heading for rainbow river!

He's right! Until then act like nothing's wrong.

Me: What's the shortest way there cubby?

Later:

Jake: There's no way I'm letting hook get away with our surfboard!

Me: Shiver me timbers, Hooks way ahead of us and he's getting away with our surfboard!

Me: What do we do Jake?

Jake: Don't worry Izzy. I'll figure out how to get the surfboard back.

Marina: Too bad you're not mermaids.

Oh shut up Marina! You just want Jake to swim with you!

Jake: That's it Marina we can swim like mermaids!

Oh great he's going along with this.

The whole time we were swimming I couldn't stop thinking about how Heartbroken I was. I knew I didn't have a chance with someone like Jake.

Jake: Ahoy Captain Hook. Yo Ho mr Smee. You ok?

Hook: We're fine, just fine.

Jake: Hey where's our...

Hook: Surfy thing? It's all yours. I never want to see that blasted board again! It's no fun at all.

Cubby: It looks like no one will ever see it again, if it goes over the falls, we're going to lose it forever!

Jake: Not if I can help it! Wait here mates.

Oh Jake you're so brave. My thoughts turned said again when Marina started helping Jake to the board.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jake calling me.

Jake... Izzy!

Me: I hear you loud and clear Jake!

Me: Jake,Marina, here we come!

Marina: This is fun!

Skully: A flying mermaid?! I've never see that before.

Jake: Next stop mermaid lagoon! Thanks for your help getting our surfboard back Marina!

Later: (Bonus scene)

Nobody's Pov:

Jake: Cubby? What's wrong with Izzy?

Cubby: She's upset, that's all I know.

Jake went up to Izzy to talk to her what she didn't know was that her thoughts about Jake and Marina were wrong.

Jake: Izz?

Izzy:Oh hi Jake.

Jake: What's wrong?

Izzy: *sigh* Just seeing you with Marina made me a little...

Jake: Jealous?

Izzy: Yes.

Jake: Izz, just because I was with Marina most of the doesn't mean I forgot about you. If never forget about you.

Izzy: Thanks Jake.

Me: I enjoyed writing this but now my hand hurts worse then normal so bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here is just something extra... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own this show but i wish i did.

Today I suggested that we come to mermaid lagoon for surfing lessons from our good friend Marina. I was watching Izzy surf, shes really good.

Izzy: How am I doing Marina?

Marina: Great Izzy, just remember to hold your balance on the surfboard, bend your knees and hold your arms straight out. Than...

Both: Catch a wave!

Im glad they're friends. Izzy needs a girl around her. You see in our crew shes the only girl. It makes her said sometimes so I wanted to make her happy.

Izzy: I'm surfing!

Cubby: Cool!

Me: Way to surf!

Izzy: Surfabunga!

(Insert izzy surfing song here)

Me: Thanks for teaching us how to surf Marina.

Marina: Anytime Jake.

Hahaha, oh no Hooks here but he looks really funny!

Hook: Now I have the surfy thing!

Wait what? I was laughing in my thoughts i didn't see him grab it!

Izzy: Yay-Hey no way!

Oh no shes mad.

Hook: Oh,hurry, Smee follow me. I want to start having fun on this surfy thing. Hookabunga!

Smee: Hookabunga indeed!

Cubby: We gotta get our surfboard back.

Me: Don't worry Cubby. We'll be surfing again in no time.

I just said that to make Izzy and Cubby feel better. I know how they can get when something like this happens.

Later:

Izzy: So where can they be going?

Cubby: Let me check my map.

Skully: We'll that's a lot of rivers and colors.

Jake: Ok crew let's get going!

Marina: Wait up!

All: Marina?

Whats she doing here? Lh well the more the merrier.

Smee... Doing my best!

Marina: Ah fish sticks Hook is getting farther away from us.

Cubby: He's heading for rainbow river!

Izzy: What's the shortest way there cubby?

Later:

Me: There's no way I'm letting hook get away with our surfboard!

Izzy: Shiver me timbers, Hooks way ahead of us and he's getting away with our surfboard!

Izzy: What do we do Jake?

Me: Don't worry Izzy. I'll figure out how to get the surfboard back.

For you izz, anything.

Marina: Too bad you're not mermaids.

Me: That's it Marina we can swim like mermaids!

Of course we found Hook and Mr Smee hanging from a branch.

Me: Ahoy Captain Hook. Yo Ho mr Smee. You ok?

Hook: We're fine, just fine.

Me: Hey where's our...

Hook: Surfy thing? It's all yours. I never want to see that blasted board again! It's no fun at all.

Cubby: It looks like no one will ever see it again, if it goes over the falls, we're going to lose it forever!

Me: Not if I can help it! Wait here mates.

So Marina helped me get the board but i feel like shes being clingy. Shes my friend in all but if she thinks i like her more than that then shes crazy because im over 100 times more in love with Izzy.

Me:... Izzy!

Izzy: I hear you loud and clear Jake!

Izzy: Jake,Marina, here we come!

Marina: This is fun!

Skully: A flying mermaid?! I've never see that before.

Neither have I Skully.

Me: Next stop mermaid lagoon! Thanks for your help getting our surfboard back Marina!

Later: (Bonus scene)

Nobody's Pov:

Jake: Cubby? What's wrong with Izzy?

Cubby: She's upset, that's all I know.

Jake went up to Izzy to talk to her what she didn't know was that her thoughts about Jake and Marina were wrong.

Jake: Izz?

Izzy:Oh hi Jake.

Jake: What's wrong?

Izzy: *sigh* Just seeing you with Marina made me a little...

Jake: Jealous?

Izzy: Yes.

Jake: Izz, just because I was with Marina most of the day doesn't mean I forgot about you. I could never forget about you.

Izzy: Thanks Jake.

Me: this was definitely a first for me...


End file.
